Seu dia
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: - Veja Ichi-nii! A chuva parou' '- É... A chuva realmente parou...'" Uma FanFic dos dias das crianças atrasada rsrs


**Seu dia**

**-**

**-**

A chuva batia incessantemente no rosto da criança deitada à beira de um riacho, ela mantinha os olhos fortemente apertados e murmurava algo constantemente.

- Okaa-san, okaa-san... – murmurava o garotinho.

Ele abriu os olhos sendo atingido pelas gotas nos olhos, pondo a mão a frente dos olhos em seguida para protegê-los.

- Por que você não volta? – voltou a fechar os olhos fortemente, apertando as mãozinhas de encontro ao peito e murmurar o mesmo de antes – Okaa-san, okaa-san...

Sua jovem mente estava bagunçada, e se fosse escolher um estado para ela, diria se que caia uma forte tempestade com direito a raios e trovões que deixariam qualquer um amedrontado. Esse era o estado daquela pequena criança.

Ele se lembrava do que havia acontecido no começo daquela semana. Sua mãe, sua querida e preciosa mãe havia falecido, ou melhor, ela a havia matado. Desde então a tempestade começara, não deixando a chuva parar.

O dia estava igual ao do dia que sua mãe morrera. Chovendo. A semana toda passou assim, como se até os céus estivessem triste pelo fato e chorassem junto com o pequeno.

Ele sentia a forte chuva no rosto. Faziam-se horas que estava ali, não sabia ao certo quantas. Pela 4ª vez na semana havia matado aula e ido para o ponto do riacho onde sua mão morrera. Não se importava se estava encharcado ou se ficaria doente, só queria que sua okaa-san voltasse e sorrisse para ele, o sorriso mais lindo e cativante do mundo, na opinião do pequeno.

- Okaa-san... – ele não parava de murmurar – Não nos deixe... – quando ele falava isso ele estava pensando em suas duas irmãs mais novas e seu louco pai. A família havia ficado desestruturada, e apenas com a presença de sua mãe ela voltaria a ser tão feliz quanto era antes.

A chuva continuava a castigar o pequeno. As gotas de água doce misturavam-se com as lágrimas salgadas dele. Não poderia identificar qual era qual.

Porém de repente a chuva parou. Pelo menos à cima do garoto.

- A chuva...?! – ele olhou para cima, vendo um guarda-chuva branco. A chuva não havia parado apenas agora ele estava amparado dela. Tentou olhar para o dono daquele guarda-chuva, virou a cabeça para trás, percebendo uma pequena figura de uma jovem que o segurava, ela estava vestida toda de branco com o quimono frouxo no corpo pequeno e magro.

A jovem encarava os pequenos olhos castanhos que estavam vermelhos e inchados, e via seus olhos cor de violeta serem refletidos neles. Sorriu para a criança.

O garoto continuava a olhar para a moça a sua frente. Havia gostado dos olhos grandes e bondosos dela, havia se sentido aquecido olhando para eles. Não conseguiu identificar a cor, poderia tanto ser azuis ou violetas, não importava, ele apenas queria olhar lá dentro, eram tão bonitos...

- Você não deveria ficar assim na chuva, pode ficar doente e deixar a sua família preocupada – a voz dela era doce e reconfortante.

- Eu... – ele começou a dizer, mais quando ela havia falado em família um nó se formou em sua garganta fazendo-o soluçar.

- Oh, parece que algo aconteceu não é? Mas tudo bem, se brigou com alguém tenho certeza que seus pais entenderão. Não importa o que tenha acontecido, tenho certeza que você tem pessoas que se preocupam com você e querem seu bem. Não gostaria de lhe ver nesse estado, deixe eu te levar até a sua casa – a pequena jovem lhe estendeu uma das mãozinhas delicadas.

Ele refletiu nas palavras dela sentindo um aperto no coração. Realmente, haviam pessoas que se importavam com ele e que não gostariam de ver-lhe nesse estado, principalmente sua mãe.

Ainda pensando nisso ele aceitou a mão dela levantando-se e pondo-se a caminhar ao lado dela. Não falaram muito, porém ele se sentia confortável e seguro.

Ele guiou-a até a sua casa, indicando qual era a que morava.

- Parece que é aqui que nos separamos – ela lhe sorriu – e espero nunca mais ver um menino tão bonito triste no seu dia.

- Meu dia?! – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, seu dia. Hoje é dia das crianças. Crianças não devem ficar tristes no dia do ano reservado especialmente para elas – disse sorrindo.

- Eu não lembrava... – ela riu diante da expressão confusa dele.

- Não tem problema, só não quero ver um garotinho tão bonito com uma expressão tão triste, pegar chuva não vai ajudar em nada, o melhor é ficar perto da sua família e superar seja lá o que for – a jovem baixinha disse tocando lhe a bochecha limpando uma gota d'água que havia descido de seus cabelos encharcados – acho melhor você entrar agora, sua família deve estar preocupada.

- Eu vou entrar sim, não quem entrar também? – ele olhou nos profundos olhos dela, parecia uma janela para outro lugar, um lugar brilhoso e que o lembrava da imensidão do mar.

- Não posso, tenho que ir, eu também tenho quem se importe comigo. Não os vou desapontar, e quem sabe eu não encontre outro garotinho ou garotinha que precise de um guarda chuva?

Ambos sorriram e percebendo uma coisa a jovem disse:

- Parece que a chuva vai parar!

O menino confirmou com a cabeça, vendo que a chuva agora não passava de uma garoa fina.

- Tchau, e obrigada tá? – ele agradeceu, não sabia bem o porquê, mas se sentia muito grato a ela.

- Não tem de que! Corra para não se molhar mais do que já está! – ela lhe acenou enquanto seguindo o seu conselho ele correu para a porta de sua casa.

Ela sorriu indo embora. Até que não havia sido tão mal sair um pouco, ela pensava enquanto caminhava calmamente pela calçada pulando as pequenas poças d'água que haviam se formado.

- Ichi-nii! – Yuzu veio correndo abraçando o irmão encharcado – Estávamos preocupados com você!

- Eu estou bem, vem aqui que eu quero te mostrar uma pessoa! – ele puxou a irmãzinha para a porta, e apontando para a pequena figura de branco que ia ao longe ele completou – Veja aquela garota ali! Está vendo?

- Ichi-nii deve ter pegado muita chuva, por que não vejo ninguém – a pequenina apertava os olhos, porém mesmo assim não via ninguém.

- Como é que você não vê! Logo ali na frente! Uma garota pequena do cabelo negro toda de branco e com um guarda-chuva branco! Olha lá! – ele apontava freneticamente.

- Não tem ninguém Ichi-nii! – a pequena fez cara de choro.

O mais velho percebendo que irmã estava falando a verdade deu os ombros. O importante era que ele a enxergava.

- Veja Ichi-nii! A chuva parou!

Realmente a chuva havia parado em seu lugar um bonito arco-íris havia se formado naquele entardecer.

- É... A chuva _realmente_ parou... – ele ainda olhava para um ponto branco e preto ao longe.

**Fim**

* * *

_Tá... Isso aqui era para ser uma FanFic dos dias das crianças mais tudo bem rsrs_

_O importante é que a chuva tenha parado, não é?  
_

Bjuxx **;**  
**Ja ne – xauzin

_P.S.: Eu jurava que já havia postado a FanFic aqui O.O_

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
